Learning to Love the Enemy
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: "Well you know what they say, Desu! Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer!" "... Su, I'm pretty sure that this isn't what they meant. I think falling in love with the enemy is keeping your enemy a little to close." Adobted by Krystal Kitsune Uchiha
1. In the Middle of the Night

**Hi people! I know that you're all probably thinking, "Another story?"**

**Well the answer is yes, _another_ story! I know that I already have two other stories going, but this story has been in my head for quiet some time now and I've been debating whether I should post it or not, and finally I decided to just post it and find out what you guys think!**

**Also I'm sure some of you are wondering when I'll post the next chapter to Savior and the answer is: Soon! All of my finals are done and I'm out of school (thank god!) so I should have more time for writing and typing. Right now I just have to finish the last part of the chapter and then I just have to type it! I'll try to make it extra long to make up for the wait!**

**Back to this story:**

**Main couple:**

**Amuto, though it may include some side couples**

**Age:**

**Right now Amu is 9**

**I haven't really introduced any other people in this chapter so when I do introduce them I'll post the ages.**

**Song is IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BY WITHIN TEMPTATION I recommend listening to it as you read; it will help you understand the mood and how Amu is feeling.**

**Anyways, I'm done filling this page with stuff people probably won't even read so...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or the songs, they all belong to the rightful owners! The only thing I own is the plot and my own OC's!**

**Warning: If you have a weak stomach, or find gory/bloody things sickening then do not read this! It's rated M for a reason! **

**You have been warned! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been walking this road of desire,<strong>_

_**I've been begging for blood on the wall.**_

_**I don't care if I'm playing with fire, **_

_**I'm aware that I'm frozen inside.**_

_**I have known all along.**_

* * *

><p>"This way!"<p>

"Over here!"

Footsteps thundered up the steps along with the clicking of claws on wood as the people searched for a way in.

A little human girl with long waist-length pink hair sat huddled in a corner along with a group of other little kids varying in ages. The adults stood in front of them, some holding knives and wooden spoons, others holding guns and sharpened wooden boards; anything that could be used as a weapon. Some shook in fear, others in rage as they stared at the door which the people were trying to get through.

It was the only way in.

The windows had been boarded up and the other doors had been barricaded heavily. There was no escape except the front door, the very door the strange people were trying to get through.

All eyes watched the door, as it shook on its hinges. Loud thuds sounded as some unknown creature threw itself at the door again and again. Snarls were heard as the door shook again and again, but still, it held.

"Dammit Shade! Is it really that hard to break down a damn door?" A voice hissed menacingly.

Growls sounded as if response and then another forceful shove hit the door, making the hinges creak in effort. Everything went silent as everyone watched the door with fear filled eyes and fast beating hearts. Another shove hit the door, it gave another groan of effort and then slowly at first, a large crack spread throughout the middle.

Huge eyes followed the long spidery cracks, as they spread farther and farther with each shove. And then, the cracks were every where, their long spidery hands covering every inch of the door. Silence filled the small closed of room as the harsh shoves stopped and all that was heard was the rough breathing of the humans inside. After several minutes, slowly, each human began to relax their stiffened stances, thinking that the danger was over.

But it wasn't.

A small creak of the stairs was all the warning they got as another hard shove hit the door. The humans watched in horror as the door split into pieces, falling to the floor with a long moan as it was torn from its hinges and pushed to the ground. Cold laughter filled the air as every human froze, eyes locked on the dark opening that had been forcefully made. A cruel voice whispered, "You can't run, you can't hide, little pigs, little pigs; what will you do now that the big bad wolf is inside?"

Dark shapes came through the doorway, stepping over the broken shards of the once standing door, and into the human's line of sight. Glowing red eyes pierced the darkness, and sharp white teeth flashed in the shadows. For a moment all was silent, as prey and predator sized up one another, predator giving the prey a look of absolute hunger and malice, prey giving predator a look of fear and determination. They stood quietly, waiting for the other to make a move, to start the struggle towards life. A slow grin was all the warning they got as the predator lunged.

Screams pierced the night air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So much more going on,<strong>_

_**No denying,**_

_**But I know I'm not standing alone,**_

_**You've been playing my mind through my wishes.**_

_**You can feel that we're haunting the truth.**_

_**Don't know,**_

_**I can't hold on,**_

_**Always losing control**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amu's POV<strong>_

I hugged my knees tightly with my arms, trying not to let the tears that were swimming behind my eyes escape.

I wanted to hide. I wanted it all to be a bad dream. I wanted to wake up in my bed with Mama sitting next to me, _telling_ me it was all a bad dream. The only problem was that it wasn't a dream.

It was real.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a heavy force pounded against the door; they were trying to get inside. Several more pounds on the door and a crack was starting to form, I watched it with fearful eyes as it spread. Soon it wouldn't hold, soon they would be inside.

I bit back a whimper as I heard someone talking about not knocking the door down fast enough. Their voices sounded emotionless… almost evil.

A small shudder ran up and down my back, giving me chills.

Numerous questions ran throughout my mind as they continued to relentlessly pound on the door, making the cracks grow bigger and bigger.

Just what did they want?

Why were they doing this?

What had we ever done?

A small whimper sounded next to me and a light tug of my sleeve brought me back to the horror of our situation. I looked down to see my little sister holding my sleeve with tight fingers, watching the door with wide scarred eyes.

"Onee-chan, I'm scared." She whimpered, never taking her eyes from the door.

I gently pried her fingers from my sleeve, pulling her closer and wrapping my now free arm around her tiny shoulders.

"It'll be okay Ami." I whispered. "Mama and Papa will protect us." I spoke so confidently, but inside I was doubtful. Whatever kind of people that were out there, were dangerous. How could I expect Mama and Papa to protect us from whatever dangerous people were trying to get in?

I heard one of the adult's breathe in sharply; I looked up and gasped as well. Long spidery cracks ran throughout the door, making the door groan from the effort of staying together. A couple more shoves and the door was done for.

I waited with wide eyes, waiting for the next shove that would surely send the door crashing down, but it never came. Silence enveloped the room, only building the suspense unintentionally. Though thinking back on it, it was probably deliberate.

As minutes ticked by little by little the adults began to relax, however we didn't. The kids, that is. We all sat tense with terror in our eyes. They couldn't feel it, they couldn't tell.

The feeling of danger, the suffocating stench that could only be that of death.

They didn't know, they couldn't tell. Not until it was to late.

A creak of the steps outside was their only warning as the unknown force collided with the door one last time. Gasps of horror escaped their mouths as the door gave a last moan and collapsed on the floor in pieces.

For a minute everything was silent, we all stared at the darkness that was shown through the door way. Fear ran through my veins as my heart beat faster and faster. That awful stench was getting stronger and stronger.

It was suffocating.

Cold laughter filled the silence as someone whispered mockingly, "You can't run, you can't hide, little pigs, little pigs; what will you do now that the big bad wolf is inside?"

A dark shape detached itself from the darkness and entered the door way, showing the true horror of what had managed to get inside.

A huge wolf-like creature stood on the now broken door, making the door groan from its weight. It was huge, almost unable to get through the door way. It's long but lean body was covered in a long, coal black coat, and large blue eyes shinned with a harsh light, focusing in on our small group, making several of the younger ones whimper and cower back in fright. It's black covered muzzle covered it's sharp teeth, and a large grayish-black nose, twitched as it scented the air. Large pointed ears that were covered in the same silky black as the rest of it's body, twitched backwards, as if listening for something.

It had the features of a wolf, but the awareness in it's eyes was almost human-like.

It was both beautiful and horrifying.

As it looked over the group of adults that stood before us, armed with knives, spoons, guns and wood, a viscous light shinned in it's dark blue eyes. It's muzzle curled back in a snarl, revealing long sharp teeth that were the size of my forearm, and it's ears laid flat against it's head as a tearing snarl bubbled up from it's throat.

The adults flinched and some of the children began to wail, I wanted to comfort them but I couldn't seem to look away from the hauntingly beautiful creature that stood outlined in the darkness. It seemed to feel my eyes on it, and swiftly turned it's head towards me, meeting my eyes with its own piercing gaze. Something seemed to flash in it's eyes, but then it was gone. It turned it's head back towards the door, giving a small bark and then jerking it's head back towards us as more dark shapes came through the door.

I gasped, tearing my eyes away from the large beast, to focus on the new monsters that had detached themselves from the night.

They had bodies like humans but I knew that they were definitely _not_ humans. Their eyes were a hungry blood red, the pupils narrowed into slits. Long, translucent, sharp-tipped fangs poked out of their upper lips.

They poured in through the sides of the doorway, standing beside the large wolf-like creature. It was twenty to ten, (not including the kids) we were clearly out numbered.

The adults seemed unsure of what to do as they starred open-mouthed at the strange creatures that had erupted from the night. They starred back, ensnaring the adults in their haunting gazes.

I looked back at the wolf creature, my heart beating faster and faster at the sight of the hauntingly beautiful creature.

I saw it cast a glance at the adults, and it seemed to let out a small huff of satisfaction as it turned its head back forwards, meeting my gaze for a second time.

For a moment all was silent again, as prey met the predators gaze. I knew that we were the prey but for some reason I just couldn't tear my gaze away from the creature before me.

It was peaceful as we simply starred at one another, neither moving an inch. Neither blinking.

A small flash of teeth, almost like a grin, was all we got, before the world erupted in chaos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the middle of the night,<strong>_

_**I don't understand,**_

_**What's going on**_

_**It's a world gone astray.**_

_**In the middle of the night,**_

_**I can't let it out.**_

_**Someone keeps searching**_

_**And shatters your life.**_

_**It will never be afraid,**_

_**In the middle of the night.**_

* * *

><p>I scrambled away as the fight began. Screams filled the night air, along with the blood thirsty snarls of the creatures. I had lost Ami in the middle of it all, and now I had no idea were she was, all I knew was that I needed to find her.<p>

I ran towards a corner, only to have a dead body block my way.

I let out a scream as I saw the persons ripped jugular and the skin that flapped open to reveal the bloodied mess of bone and muscle. I scrambled back struggling to get the sight out of my mind, only to collide with one of the creatures.

He had one of the adults in his arms and she was kicking and screaming, clawing at his arms as he pulled her closer. He ignored her struggles and slowly drew back his lips, to reveal his fangs in all of their monster-like beauty.

I watched in horror as he plunged his fangs into her neck and began drinking the crimson liquid in long slow gulps. His victims struggles soon quieted until she was limp in his arms. He drew back as she drew her last breath, and harshly dropped her to the ground, her body flopping limply.

He turned towards me, blood dripping from his fangs and down his chin. He flashed a slow smile at me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

He sauntered towards me with an almost predator-like grace.

It was terrifying.

I scrambled back, stumbling in my haste to get away.

He smiled darkly, revealing his blood-covered fangs in a terrifying grimace. The pupils of his eyes narrowed in on me, locking his eyes on me. He crouched down like an animal, barring his fangs and letting out a guttural snarl that sounded like that of a large animal.

His eyes stayed locked on me as he tensed to spring.

A picture of the women he had been holding in his arms with his fangs buried in her neck, lapping up the crimson liquid that spilled from her pierced skin, came to me, and with a dizzying sense of horror I realized… He wasn't looking at _me_. He was looking at my neck.

Images of sharp fangs piercing my skin, draining all the blood from my body unwillingly and of screaming and kicking as my life faded away, filled with pain and desperation.

Terror flooded my body, making the whites of my eyes show prominently, as I turned and bolted back wards, scrambling over the dead body that I had run from before.

Claw-like hands curled around my back, yanking me to a stop, and pulling me up against a rock hard body that was much larger than that of my smaller frame. A hand buried itself in my hair, pulling my head to the side and revealing my neck, and the pulse that was going wild beneath my skin.

Something sharp grazed my neck, making me flinch. It wasn't until something wet and cold touched my neck that I realized, I was going to die. That same man that had killed the women, had gotten me and was going to pierce my flesh and drink my blood, just like the others before me.

A low growl sounded close to my ear, sending large tremors down my back. This couldn't be happening. It was all just a dream, this wasn't real, it couldn't be.

"No!" I screamed, thrashing around, causing the man to hiss. "No, let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The man hissed angrily. "Or else!"

I kept thrashing. I wasn't stupid. I knew that if I stopped I was dead. That if I stooped he would drain my blood slowly and painfully, just like that women I had seen. She hadn't stopped fighting until the end, and neither would I. If he wanted to kill me, than he would have to work for it.

He snarled, griping my shoulder with one hand and yanking my head back harshly. He pulled my hair until I could feel the pain in my roots, but I still continued to thrash and scream.

What was better, losing a few strands of hair, or losing your life?

I yanked my head forward, causing several clumps to be left behind. Tears formed behind my closed eyelids, as I blinked against the pain and struggled to un-lodge the hand that was gripping my shoulder. I lifted my leg, kicking out at his legs with all my strength, causing a hiss of pain from the man. He staggered back, as I wrenched myself from his grasp. Running forward, I realized with a horror that more and more bodies were littering the floor. I looked around wildly, realizing just how much I hadn't seen.

Blood stained the walls and floors in big puddles and streams. Mangled bodies laid strew across the floor, some torn to pieces with gaping wounds and broken limps.

I gagged as I saw a more gory body. Limbs had been torn to shreds, and ripped off of the body. Long slashes covered the torso, and bite marks covered the remaining flesh. Tears burned my eyes as I saw the severed head of the person that the body had once belonged to. It was a girl, She had been my babysitter occasionally and we had become fiends. But now… She was dead.

I forced myself to keep running, to get away from the monster that was probably chasing me. Several screams pierced the air, and I looked over just in time to see several children have several of the strange monster-like people pounce on them, burying their fangs deep into the children's necks.

I looked away in horror as I heard their struggles grow fainter and fainter until they went silent. I heard the quiet, thump, of lifeless bodies hitting the ground.

I had to find Ami.

I reached the staircase and quickly ran up the stairs, struggling not to look at the broken bodies that laid on the steps.

I tried to be as silent as possible, though the screams of the dieing covered most of my noise. Reaching the tops of the steps I took one look and staggered back. Blood covered every bare surface, and the stench of death and blood was overwhelming. Though there were no bodies, it was just as horrifying.

I ran towards the first door that I came across, only to find it torn apart. Claw marks covered the mattress, the pillows were torn apart and feathers were strew across the room in a white blanket. Several bloodstains covered the walls, though there was no body.

I ran towards the next room, only to find it in the same condition. And the next as well. I continued to see the same thing over and over again, until I reached the last room. It was Mama and Papa's room. It was the largest in the house.

I slowly opened the door taking several cautious steps inside, only to stagger back with a strangled cry.

It wasn't the blood that marked the walls, nor was it the deep claw marks that covered the walls and furniture that made me cry out… no. It wasn't any of those things, it was the three bodies that were laying in the middle of the chaos.

I stumbled towards the middle of the room, to make sure I wasn't imagining it. To make sure it really was them.

I reached them in the middle of the room, the place that seemed the most peaceful. Just like the eye of the storm. A hurricane of chaos surrounded them, and yet here they were peacefully calm, right in the middle of the storm.

I cried out and sank to my knees as I saw their faces. I crawled towards them, tears dripping down my face in a steady current.

"Mama? Papa? Ami?" I reached the first of them, it was Papa. "Papa?" I sobbed reaching out a shaking hand to touch his face. It was cold. "Papa!" I moved closer, until my tears were dripping onto his face, it was then that I saw the faded crimson that was close to his neck. I reached out and gently tilted his head up, revealing his neck and whishing I hadn't.

Deep bite marks marked the skin of his jugular. It was the only wound that marked his body, and it was what had caused his death.

I remembered the wolf.

_It's muzzle curled back in a snarl, revealing long sharp teeth that were the size of my forearm, and it's ears laid flat against it's head as a tearing snarl bubbled up from it's throat._

Long sharp teeth.

The blood sucking people hadn't done this, they couldn't have. Blood was still in his body, and from what I had seen, one of those people would have drained him completely.

I moved on to Mama. My tears flowing faster as I took in her peaceful form. I touched her hand, it to was cold. I bent my head, biting my lip to keep from screaming. I noticed the same marks on her neck as Papa had and I knew that she had also fallen victim to the wolf.

I crawled over to the smallest body. Ami was laying strew across the floor, her arms and legs splayed out to the side. Her shoulder-length brown hair, fell around her in a waterfall of curls. Her eyes were wide and glassy, filled with terror. The same marks were on her as well. All of them had been killed by the wolf.

I imagined Mama and Papa trying to get to safety, struggling to get Ami away and then entering the room and thinking they were safe. I imagined the look on their faces as a dark shadow emerged from the room and pounced. I imagined Ami screaming in terror, watching as Mama and Papa were brutally killed by a savage beast. And then I imagined the wolf leaping at her as she screamed for her Onee-chan to come and save her, and as she slowly died I imagined the light dieing from her eyes as she realized Onee-chan wasn't coming to save her.

I clenched my hands into fists, grinding my teeth against the scream of pain and fury that was slowly building in the back of my throat.

I looked up as a shadow detached itself from the darkness, coming forward into the light. I clenched my fists as white-hot anger bubbled up from my stomach, filling me with an animal-like rage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No more tears,<strong>_

_**No, **_

_**'cause nothing else matters,**_

_**I've been closing my eyes for**_

_**Too long,**_

_**Only vengeance will make me feel**_

_**better.**_

_**There's no rest till I know that it's done.**_

* * *

><p>I stood with my fists clenched at my sides. Slowly my sadness was replaced with anger, and my tears dried up. I met the wolf's eyes challengingly.<p>

_"You." _I snarled. "You did this." I took a step forward, shaking with anger. I knew that my anger was making me irrational, but I just didn't care. _"You killed them!"_

The wolf looked at me with almost a curious expression, only fueling my anger.

"Why did you kill them? What did they ever do to you?" I demanded.

The wolf looked at me with an almost disappointed expression. It shook it's head and padded towards the door.

"Why were they your only victims?" I asked with confusion. "And why am I still alive?" I whispered, as my anger began to fall away only to leave a gaping emptiness.

The wolf turned towards me, pausing at the doorway to meet my eyes. It gave a slight shake of its head, as if to say now is not the time. And then it was gone, leaving me alone once again.

I stood there, staring blankly at the empty space where the killer of my family had stood moments ago. Somehow I couldn't feel anger or sadness anymore. In fact I realized I couldn't feel _anything _at all.

I felt detached from the world; it was like I was floating around in empty pace. I could see and hear what was going on, but I wasn't a part of it.

Without my asking to, my body sunk to the ground, until I was sprawled out on the floor, on my back. Slowly my eyes closed and I drifted off into a void of darkness that seemed to consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>In the middle of the night,<strong>

**I don't understand,**

**What's going on**

**It's a world gone astray.**

**In the middle of the night,**

**I can't let it out.**

**Someone keeps searching**

**And shatters your life.**

**It will never be afraid,**

**In the middle of the night.**

* * *

><p>"Over here!" A girl shouted, as the thumping of footsteps were heard.<p>

Gasps were heard as a group of people, clad in black saw what had happened.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened?" A man gasped.

"This is exactly why we need to travel faster to our destinations." A irritated girl said.

"That's enough!" A sharp voice spoke. "Ran check upstairs."

"Got it." A girl spoke, and then the thumping of footsteps were heard. A gasp carried down the stairs along with a shout from the girl, "Nikaidou! Come look at this!"

The man sighed, turning towards one of the group members he ordered, "Stay here and be on your guard, some of those bloodsuckers might have hung around."

He walked up the steps, pausing to take in the sight before him with clear disgust in his eyes. He walked to the last room, only to find Ran sitting by a girl who was lying on her back. The girl had long pink hair and was pale. Blood covered her clothes, and she lay by several other bodies.

"Well?" He sighed. "What is it?"

Ran looked up at him, with a look of happiness. "She's breathing!"

His eyes widened slightly, looking down at the girl in time to see the slow breath that filled her lungs with air. It seemed that she was in fact alive.

"I think those bodies are her family. Though how she managed to survive I don't know."

He raised a eyebrow but remained silent as she continued.

"I saw the wounds on the other bodies, and they have the marks of a shifter, I think it was a large animal maybe a wolf or a large cat? But what surprises me is, even though she's covered in blood," Ran murmured, glancing at the girl, "None of the blood is hers, in fact, she doesn't have a scratch on her!"

"Hnm." He bent down near the girl, surprised to find that she was in fact, unharmed. "Interesting." He murmured.

He shook her shoulder slightly, trying to wake her. He studied her face, watching for any sign of movement. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, opening to reveal what would normally be a bright amber. However, today wasn't normal and her eyes looked dead and glassy. A look of exhaustion covered her face though there was a sense of awareness about her that made him think that she had been awake all along...

This night had taken a toll on the girl and had made her face horrors that no one should ever have to face.

And yet, she _had_ seen the horrors of the world. She _had_ seen the nightmares that the darkness held, and yet she _had_ survived and had the will to come back from the darkness which could have sucked her down and relieved her pain. He admired her for it greatly.

Something about this girl seemed fragile, making him hesitant to press for details. "What is your name?"

She seemed to hesitate for a second, unsure of herself before whispering softly. "Amu."

"Is there anyone left besides you?" He asked gently.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes clouding with unshed tears.

"It's all right," He murmured, "Just let it out, I won't hold it against you."

A tear ran down her face as a large sob tore its way up the girls throat. She buried her face in his shoulder, letting her tears soak his shirt as she sobbed out her grief and anger.

Her breath came out in large and gasping sobs as he rubbed her back in soothing circles, murmuring words of comfort.

"Ran." He turned towards the girl who had stood with him.

"Yes sir?"

Make sure you thoroughly examine the bodies, I want to know what happened here and I want it to be accurate. I want to know just what were up against, and I want to know how many. Got it?"

"Hai."

"Good."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with the girl?" She asked curiously, giving the still sobbing girl a sympathetic glance.

"I'm going to offer her a deal."

"Are you sure? I mean after all she's been through, are you sure that would be right?" She asked worriedly.

He shrugged. "It's up to her."

He walked through the doorway and down the stairs, past the rest of the group and out of the door and into the woods. He held the crying girl in his arms as he made his way back to the camp. Lanterns were lit around the tents, giving a clear view of the ground and the woods.

Hushed whispers were heard as he passed by several groups of people.

"Su." He called out, on his way to the tents.

She turned towards him. "Hai?"

"Fetch me some blankets and a bowl of soup."

"Ok! Desu!"

He bent down towards the flap of his tent, pulling it open and slipping inside. He sat the girl on a furry rug, sitting across from her.

By now she had stopped crying, though her face was all blotchy and red as a result. Her eyes seemed clearer though her face screamed exhaustion.

"Here's what you asked for!" Su announced, bounding into the tent. She looked around, noticed the girl, took one glance and hurried towards her. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and placed the soup in front of her.

She stroked her hair once and said, "It'll be ok, Desu." Before quietly leaving.

They sat like that for several moments, just quietly staring. The girl at the soup and the man at the girl.

He cleared his throat, catching her attention and making her look up.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you here, right?" He paused watching for her nod of agreement. "Well I'm sure you've realized by now that the people who attacked you weren't human, am I right?"

She nodded again.

"Well you are correct, they are monsters who strive off of pain and suffering, that is why they killed your family." He muttered in disgust. "But seeing as how you have seen what they can do, I think that you will be open to what I am about to suggest."

She looked at him curiously, though she remained silent.

"You see Amu; I am going to make you an offer…"

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it? I kinda got lazy towards the end, so that's why it doesn't have as much details as in the first part of the story. And I think I may have made Nikaidou a little to Oc, though don't worry, he will be back into his original character soon!<strong>

**Pleease review and tell me what you think! It will keep me motivated and I will update _much_ faster!**

**Onee-chan: big sister**

**Hai: yes**


	2. Natural Born Killer

**Ugg! This took forever to write! I rewrote the beginning like three times cause it would have been to gloomy and dark or it was to light and fluffy, and then when I figured that out I had to make sure it all flowed nicely together and I had to figure out how to introduce Ikuto and Tadase and yeah, it took awhile. **

**-.-'**

**So anyways…**

**I'm sooooo sooooo freaking sorry for the long wait! However the good news is, that the majority of you voted for this story to be the one I update so from now on this story will have my full attention!**

**...**

**So I said I would tell you what the ages of the characters were when they were introduced so here they are:**

**Amu: 18**

**Ikuto: unknown**

**Tadase: around 20 to 30 years old**

**Keep in mind that in this story 'supernaturals' live longer and keep their young appearances longer than humans.**

**...**

**For those of you that don't like blood and gore, there is a scene in the beginning that you will probably find disturbing! And just a warning this is the last time I will be telling you this! If you get sickened or anything of the sort it's your own fault for not heading the rating and this warning!**

**SONG IS NATURAL BORN KILLER - AVENGE SEVENFOLD**

**Enjoy!**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>One snap for the dieing,<strong>

**One click to end the day.**

**Another story from a mangled scene,**

**It couldn't happen any other way.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nine years later<strong>_

* * *

><p>The corpse was a bloody, normally vomit-inducing mess. Bite marks marked what little flesh there was while the rest hung in fleshy tatters that barely hung to bone. The face was chewed to the point of no recognition and the left ear hung by a string of muscle. The bones of the stomach arms and legs protruded from the mess, gapping holes in place of where flesh and muscle had been; the result of sharp teeth.<p>

All in all it was not a sight someone would like to come across at night, and Amu being the oh so lucky girl that she is, had and unfortunately for her, she had to dispose of it before she could return to the Center.

Amu moved towards the corpse, wary of the meaty chunks of flesh that littered the floor. She did _not _want to be picking flesh out of her boots; she had learned her lesson the first time.

Seeing the body up close made her grimace, and she forced herself to ignore the overwhelming stench of death and rot. The body was not new; in fact it must have been at least a couple of days old. And she knew that the only reason it was still intact and had not been eaten was because of how close it was to the Center; any supernatural that was smart knew to stay away.

She crouched down, careful not to step in the pool of blood the body rested in. She reached a hand into the black pouch that hung from her waist, pulling out a vial of purple liquid that seemed to dance within; a sure sign of the magic that was contained within. Unscrewing the cap she stuck a finger in the narrow opening, flicking a few drops at the corpse and the skin that littered the ground, before recapping the bottle and putting it back into the pouch, watching as the corpse began to dissolve into itself, the liquid eating first skin and muscle, then bone and blood. By the time it was done the ground was clear and not a drop of blood -or skin- remained and Amu knew that should someone come across this clearing they would never suspect someone had been brutally murdered and torn apart.

She stood, her limbs flexing as they moved out of her crouched position. She sniffed experimentally and made a face as the stench of death filled her nostrils. No matter what witches came up with; nothing could erase the smell of death but time.

To any normal human the clearing would smell sickly sweet with a hidden heaviness in the air, but Amu had been trained by the best and she knew what death smelled like, it was all to familiar to her. She shook her head, sending her bound pink hair through the air, shaking away the memories that tried to resurface.

She began walking towards the edge of the clearing -north towards the Center- the stench of death fading away behind her as she blended into the night; it was time she returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>You wanna talk about it?<strong>

**I'm begging you to walk in my shoes anytime,**

**Watch the clock till you unwind.**

**You wanna cry about it?**

**It's making me consider that I've,**

**Lost my mind.**

**The way I see you must be blind.**

…

**So this is the world you left behind,**

**This is the guilt that consumes you.**

* * *

><p>The Center was not something a random stranger could come across, what with its magical charms making it blend in with the forest and disappear from sight <em>literally<em>; anyone who did not know the exact location and were abouts would either walk right past it or completely bypass it. On top of its cloaking, it had a strong barrier around it that kept out any unwanted visitors; the barrier was meant to be subtle, as not to alarm humans that came to close. It planted a thought in your mind such as, 'Turn around' or 'This place is not where you want to go'. It used compulsion, pulling at the edge of your mind until you had to listen to it. On top of the 'human' barrier another was placed to keep out unwanted supernaturals. Anything from shape shifters to vampires that were _not_ working with them would immediately be bounced back by an invisible wall.

To Amu the human barrier was easy enough; she had been trained against it and the charms she wore on a silver chain around her neck and on an anklet on her left foot underneath her skin tight black long sleeved shirt and pants fended off any underlining compulsion. The supernatural barrier did not affect her at all, since she was a human and as soon as she had passed through safely the Center came into focus.

It was a large building; made of red brick and long hallways that attached several different sections. The building itself was over four stories high and was the size of several large houses. It had large windows out looking forest and what was the inner courtyard, which was found directly in the center of it all. It was mainly used for training and relaxation, but could also be used for meetings of great importance. In the windows, people could be seen milling about, some chatting with others and others walking with a purpose to whatever location they were needed in. A part of the building was slightly different, with smaller windows and not as much people milling about. This was the supernaturals headquarters; where they all lived. Several floors made up this section as well, each for each species.

All in all the building was large and imposing, and some might have felt unease coming across it, but as Amu climbed the large steps to reach the equally large mahogany doors, all she felt was relief and happiness as a small smile graced her normally stoic face. She was home at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't bribe me with money,<strong>

**Can't shower me with shame.**

**Another killer from a broken home,**

**Until you come on me with manic fame.**

* * *

><p>Snarls ripped through the air as a heap of blue-black and blonde fur rolled on the floor of a large room; the brief flashes of teeth and claws the only thing that could be seen.<p>

A slight yelp was heard as the pair leaped away from each other, dark blue eyes narrowed levelly at furious pink ones as the two faced off against each other.

On one side a blue –almost black- furred panther crouched; tail swishing irritably behind; teeth barred in a warning grimace, showing off sharpened canines. Narrowed dark blue eyes watched their opponents every move judging the others weaknesses and calculating the best way to exploit it.

On the other end a blonde haired fox stood, fur on end with teeth barred as a growl rolled from its throat and unusual pink eyes flashed with anger. It looked like it wanted to rip out the others throat and in the tensing of its back legs, looked like it was going to try just that.

"Ikuto! Tadase! That's enough!"

The barked order seemed to infuriate the blonde haired fox even further, and the fact that his opponent sat up from his crouched position and let out a yawn that had his teeth on full display only seemed to do even more so. However he obeyed, and soon enough in place of the blonde fox was now a man, clothed in a white shirt and blue pants; blonde hair reaching down past his shoulders in the front, framing a boyish face and unusual pink eyes that were currently filled with anger. Blonde fox ears poked out from his head and a white tipped fox tail bristled behind him.

The panther followed suit, a tall bluish-black haired man standing in its place; his frame long and slender; just like the body of his other form. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and pants and his hair reached down to brush the tips of his shoulders, framing his handsome face and calm –if not bored- dark blue eyes. He also had ears poking out of his head, however they were black slightly rounded cats ears, and instead of a fox tail a thin black tail waved behind him.

The blonde glared at the other with fists clench in rage, and ears flattened, barely suppressing the snarl that threatened to spill from in-between clenched teeth.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?"

The presence of the one who had ordered them to stop, stepped forward, revealing a man with similarities to the blonde which was understandable seeing as he was his uncle. The man stopped in front of the two, a stern look replacing his usually gentle and carefree expression.

"Well?"

The blonde –Tadase- seemed to calm down, clenched fists unclenching and anger dissipating as his jaw unlocked ears lifted up, his face falling into a calm expression. The blue haired teen watched this with narrowed eyes.

"We were just practicing our battle skills." Tadase's voice was smooth as silk and filled with disguised cunning as he fabricated his lie like the true fox that he was.

"Oh?" Tsukasa raised a blonde eyebrow, "And why would you do that?"

"I heard that there might be another attack from the hunters, so I was preparing myself in case it happened."

A scowl crossed his uncle's face as he turned to the blonde. "You know better than to believe the rumors that some young kit made up to cause mayhem."

Tadase bowed his head slightly, eyes going half lidded. "Of course, next time I wont believe such nonsense without proof."

"Good."

The blue haired teen that had stood by throughout the exchange watched as the older man walked from the room and the blonde he had been fighting turned angry again.

The fox stepped forward, whispering something as he walked by, the slamming of the door sounding behind him, echoing throughout the now empty room.

The panther stood in the middle of the room, eyes gazing unfocusedly at the floor. The past conversation played by in slow motion, until it lead up to the fight and Tadase's parting words. The teen let a small smirk lift his lips into a smirk, sharpened canines glistening.

'I'll see you later, _Black Cat_.'

Black Cat… He had been called that since birth… ever since his mother died giving birth to him. He had not cried when he had entered the world, instead he curled up into a ball, tail wrapping around his body, trying to hold some warmth within him. His ears still too underdeveloped to pick up much sounds and flattened against his head had been unable to make out much of what the nurses were saying, but he had heard enough.

'…_Mother… dead…'_

'…_Black ears… tail…'_

'…_Catastrophe… mistake…'_

'…_Bad…do…?'_

And then the one sentence that stood out more than others, the one he had been able to hear perfectly, as if it were being spoken into his ear.

'_He will bring nothing but destruction to us all.'_

His smirk widened in amusement. They thought he would bring destruction, bad luck… catastrophe. They were worried that he would be the destruction of them all… perhaps they were right to worry, after all… he was the Black Cat, and he brought nothing but bad luck.

Ikuto walked towards the door, his black tail waving behind him as he left the empty room, his departure echoing throughout the now empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>You wanna know about it?<strong>

**Well I'mma be fucking with you every time.**

**Story broken you're behind.**

**Yeah when you ask about it?**

**You can rest assured,**

**I'll give you my best side.**

…

**So this is the hate I've been born to,**

**Full are the tales of the untrue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sooo I tried to make each character a animal based on their personality and so if you want to know why I chose what I did, bellow is a more in depth explanation of the choices I made on Ikuto's and Tadase's animals. Ikuto's was a given but I had a lot of trouble with Tadase, so I hope you find that the 'fox' fits him alright.<strong>

**Black Panther-**

Among some of the powers the Black Panther is known for are: guardian energy, death and rebirth, understanding of death, reclaiming ones power, physic abilities and the ability to know the dark.

A panther is agile and fierce, able to sprint with great speed and climb trees, they have the teachings of quick decisive action and have the ability of silence. A panther knows when to make themselves seen and when to become unseen.

Panthers are generally loners, are extremely comfortable with themselves and are often drawn to other solitary creatures/people.

A panther represents the life and power of the night and shows us how to welcome the darkness and rouse the light within it.

They have acute sensitivity and the hairs that cover their lithe bodies -especially on the face- pick up subtle vibrations and are an indication of a need to pay attention to their feelings and honor the feelings they transmit.

**Foxes-**

Foxes are often acquainted with magic and cunning and they can restore order or confusion depending on the situation and the fox.

They are agile, skilled, witty, observant discreet and unpredictable.

A fox has the amazing ability to out wit prey and predator, using its observant skills to anticipate and create the future, and has the ability to slip out of unpleasant situations quietly and unnoticed.

**If you have any issues with the choices or anything of the sort then please let me know and I will try to help and/or fix it.**

**Also, I'm having slight trouble with figuring out what animals the other characters should be so if you have any suggestions as to what the following characters should be, please tell me in a review or pm me!**

**Kairi Sanjo**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki**

**Yukari Sanjo**

**Yoru **(it has to be a species of cat other than a panther!)

**Dia**

**Yukari Sanjo**

**Kiseki **

**Utau Hoshina**

**And one more thing! If any of you have a song suggestion then tell me in a review and I'd be happy to look into it!**

**I know that this was a really short chapter compared to the other one, but I'm hoping to get enough time to make the next one longer. It really all depends on my schedule and when I can make time to write.**

**And one last thing...**

**To Divinity Light**

**Amorous Rose**

**Echo Uchiha**

**Piggy7869**

**Ren689**

**KungPowKira3**

**bluerose**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hope I can meet your expectations throughout the rest of them! ^.^**

**Please Review!**

**;)**

**-TMTMFD**


End file.
